For Some Reason
by QQSuited
Summary: A series of vignettes centered around everyone's favorite ginger, Chloe Beale, and her sunny, positive, happy, funny, beautiful disposition and unconditional love. A/U one-shot where Bechloe are an established pairing. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy this, sorry about the final vignette, it really gave me issues... (for those wondering - OTP stands for One True Pairing)


The phrase "For some reason" popped into my head at 3:30 in the morning the other night and I thought it would make for a great one-shot of several vignettes featuring Chloe Beale and her sunny, positive, happy, beautiful disposition. And especially for the last line of the story…

Some of these vignettes occur during the same timeframe as the movie, some, obviously, do not and I would say fall into the universe of my other future fic one-shots. This also combines several OTP prompts that would not, in my estimation, support a stand-alone story. (this is NOT presented in chronological order)

Disclaimer - Please enjoy responsibly

**For Some Reason - **

"Kill it!" Stacie shrieked. "KILL! IT!"

"It's just a spider," Cynthia Rose replied, her eyebrows knitted in confusion over the buxom girl's freak-out.

"I don't care!" Stacie snapped, climbing onto a chair and eyeing the spider warily. "KILL IT! I HATE SPIDERS! It's gonna bite me! KILL IIIIIIITTTT!" She looked imploringly at her fellow Bella's, none of whom seemed inclined to jump to her defense. "Look at how hairy it is!"

Finally, Jessica moved closer to the arachnid, willing to do Stacie's bidding if for no other reason than to stop the shrill caterwauling that was sure to summon dogs from at least three neighboring counties due to its ear-splittingly high-pitched frequency.

Before she got close, the spider jumped 3 feet in the air and turned in her direction. As expected, especially when the thing seemingly targets you, Jessica screamed and vaulted up the bleachers, Ashley and Cynthia Rose on her heels.

Beca sat on the piano going over the set list, an amused smirk on her face at the comedy playing out before her. But to be fair, judging by the size of that hairy, eight-legged beast, there was no way she was getting down to handle the issue.

So, the spider held court, pinning Stacie to her folding chair, the rest of the Bella's in attendance climbing further and further up the bleachers and Beca humming to herself, waiting for the Queen Bitch Bella to arrive with Chloe in tow. Occasionally, the hairy little bugger darted toward the tall brunette or jumped and spun towards the girls in the bleachers, causing yet another chorus of squeals, screams and shrieks. In between the shrieking, there was serious conversation as to whether or not this particular arachnid may actually be a pet of Lily's and if she would affectionately call Fido or Spot.

Beca was amazed that the thing seemed to know _exactly_ what it was doing and was having one hell of a fun time doing it.

After another shriek of fear, the big metal door to the auditorium creaked open and Aubrey briskly strode in, which seemed to be the only way she ever entered a room; briskly, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, her determination apparent in every step she took. Chloe was with her; her sunny, smiling breezy disposition a complete and utter opposite of the blonde's.

"Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed, taking in the tableau before her. "What the hell!"

"Hey, don't look at me," the brunette replied, hands raised up in surrender. "Amy and Lily are late and there's a spider that seems to be holding us all hostage." She pointed at the offender and Aubrey's eyes followed her finger.

With one single undignified, hair-raising, blood-curdling scream, Aubrey, from a flat-footed stance, leapt straight up into the air and joined Beca on the piano in one fluid motion.

"Oh, good grief," Chloe replied, snatching the set list from Beca's hand.

"What the-," Beca exclaimed.

"Chloe!" Ashley shouted. "Don't!"

"What are you doing?!" Stacie added shrilly.

"Dude, that thing is smart!" Cynthia-Rose warned.

Chloe approached the spider cautiously, scooped it up onto the paper and quickly carried it to the door, where she gently deposited it on the sidewalk. "What a bunch of chicken-shits," she muttered, holding the paper out to Beca.

Beca, for her part, once again held her hands up in surrender. No way was she accepting that set list back from Chloe. It had huge, hairy, leaping, multi-eyed spider-cooties all over it… But she still grinned.

For some reason, Chloe refused to kill any of God's creatures.

xoxo-xoxo-xoxo

_Imagine your OTP on a Ferris wheel, and everything is going great—until it gets stuck at the very top. For thirty whole minutes. _

"I'm not doing it," Chloe stated, crossing her arms defiantly, her foot tapping the ground, her face set in stubborn refusal. "And you can't make me."

"Oh, come on, Red," Beca cajoled. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"Are you kidding me?" the redhead responded incredulously. "There is nothing fun about going up and around in a big circle and having to stop and sit while everyone ooh's and aah's at what really isn't a very pretty skyline."

Beca looked at Chloe in surprise. "You don't think the Las Vegas Strip is a really cool skyline?"

"From the safety of our suite? Yes."

"Cho, this isn't even the High Roller over off the Strip, it's a town carnival Ferris wheel. It doesn't even get that high-," and then it hit her. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"What?! No- what?"

"You're afraid of heights! How did I not know you were afraid of heights?"

Chloe's posture became even more defensive. "I am _NOT_ afraid of heights! Stop saying it over and over!" she exclaimed. Then she suddenly grabbed Beca's wrist. "Come on, let's ride this stupid Ferris wheel." Dragging the brunette behind her, Chloe gave the ride attendant two tickets and stepped to the front of the line. "Afraid of heights. As if," she scoffed as they waited for the next car. "I am _not_ afraid of heights."

The attendant held the gondola steady as Chloe climbed in, tugging Beca behind her, settling onto the seat and grasping the railing in a white knuckled grip as the wheel moved slightly back for the next riders to get on the ride.

By the time all the gondolas were filled, Beca and Chloe were near the top of the wheel and had a fantastic view of the Vegas Strip in the distance, from the Stratosphere all the way down to Mandalay Bay. However, Chloe's eyes were locked on the railing in front of her, where her fingers were currently gripping so tightly Beca was sure the metal bar would bear the permanent imprint of Chloe's hands into eternity. Slowly, the ride began to make its circuit, moving smoothly and pausing frequently. Hoping to ease the redhead's fears, Beca swung an arm around her shoulders.

The gondola rocked. Chloe squeaked in fear. "Stop moving!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to fall!"

"Sweetie, we're not going to fall. Just enjoy the ride. Come here." Beca pulled her girlfriend into her side, her arm wrapped tenderly, yet firmly, around stiff shoulders. "Relax, Doc. There's nothing to worry about."

"Huh, says you," Chloe managed to grit out through clenched teeth. "But don't come running to me when we plunge to our death on this thing."

Beca's brow furrowed at the dichotomy of Chloe's words but she grinned and pressed a kiss to the redhead's temple. "I love you, Chloe Beale."

"Yeah, whatever."

The Ferris wheel made one complete circuit, each time stopping for a few moments so each occupied gondola had the chance to stop at the top and enjoy the view. Chloe's idea of enjoying the view was to clench her eyes so tightly shut she could see shooting stars behind her eyelids. Beca held her close and spoke to her in soothing tones, describing the scene spread out before them across the Las Vegas valley.

"The sheer number of colors from all that neon is amazing," Beca said softly into the redhead's ear. "And that light on top of the Luxor? It's shooting straight up into the sky and, Jesus, dude, it's so huge and bright. It's like a bug zapper for UFO's." In spite of herself, Chloe snorted a laugh into Beca's neck. "Ooh, tickly."

"Shut up, Mitchell," was mumbled into Beca's shirt.

They began their last circuit, the wheel stopping every few minutes to off-load the riders. "Last time around," Beca assured her as they reached the apex one final time. "It's almost over."

"Promise?" Chloe beseeched.

Before Beca could respond, the wheel jerked to a halt and their gondola rocked back and forth. Chloe let out a little shriek of surprise and even Beca had a moment of apprehension. Below them, the wheel's mechanics went strangely silent. They were at the very top of the wheel, almost appearing to be suspended in thin air with nothing in front of or behind them.

Everything was out of their sight _below_ them…

"Uh-oh," Beca said under her breath.

"'Uh-oh? Chloe repeated. "What 'uh-oh'? What does that mean, 'uh-oh'?"

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay."

There was a click and the squeal of feedback below them. "Sorry about this, folks," the ride attendant said through a bullhorn to the 5 gondolas along the top half of the wheel. "We seem to be having a mechanical issue with the wheel. We'll get it going again in a few minutes and let you exit the ride. Just relax and enjoy the view."

"Well, this seems familiar," Beca cracked, her trademark smirk doing nothing to assuage Chloe's anxiety.

"Seriously," Chloe ground out. "What is it with us and mechanical failures?!"

"Dude, you need to relax before you hyperventilate."

"Get me off this ride, Mitchell, and I'll be fine."

"Hey, hey," Beca whispered into Chloe's ear. "Look at me." Chloe shook her head where it was buried in Beca's neck. "Come on, Red, look into my eyes."

Slowly, deliberately, Chloe raised her eyes to Beca's, locking on and never blinking. "Get. Me. Off. This. Thing."

Beca laughed, something which did not amuse the redhead curled so tightly into her side. "You're going to be just fine," she chuckled. "But let's try something."

"Does it entail us getting off the wheel of death?"

"Dude, this ain't the wheel of death. We saw that the other night at Cirque du Soliel."

"Whatever."

Before she could finish, Chloe found her lips covered by Beca's, a gentle brushing of warmth. Pulling back momentarily, Beca tightened her arm around Chloe's shoulders and kissed her again, longer this time. Slanting her lips over her girlfriend's, the DJ deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping over Chloe's lips and requesting entrance.

It took a short moment, but then she felt Chloe relax against her, a gentle hand coming up to wrap around her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. And in that moment, Chloe kissed her back, her lips parting and Beca eagerly accepting, dipping inside before feeling Chloe return the touch as their tongues slowly danced around each other.

Chloe sighed into Beca's mouth and Beca grinned against Chloe's lips. "See?" the brunette murmured softly. "That's not so bad, is it?" Fiery red hair bounced as the older girl shook her head. "Sin City, dude. Pretty exciting, huh?"

Instead of answering, Chloe cupped Beca's cheek in her hand and kissed her again. The next several minutes were spent necking like the teenagers they were not so long ago at Barden, but this time with Las Vegas laid out at their feet like a blanket full of stars.

"Hey, we can see you down here," some jerk in the gondola below them called out, causing them to slowly part.

"Shut up," Chloe yelled back. "Can't you see she's helping me conquer my fears?"

"You should kiss your own girl," Beca added, her lips just a hairsbreadth from Chloe's. "It's a lot of fun."

With a grin, Chloe smothered Beca's lips with her own and they kissed again and again. Even once the Ferris wheel started up again, their lips never strayed far from each other, warm, wet, smiling…

Beca was still chuckling as the gondola reached the platform and the ride attendant released the safety rail for them to exit. The gathered crowd applauded as they finally parted and Chloe leapt from the ride with Beca's hand clasped tightly in both of hers, a goofy, sappy, silly grin lighting her face brighter than the Strip they never even saw from the top of that Ferris wheel. She tugged the DJ away from the ride and into the shadows behind a cotton candy stand, where she immediately latched onto Beca's lips once more, picking up right where they'd left off at the top of the wheel.

When she got her breath back, Beca just laughed while Chloe placed a necklace of kisses around her throat.

For some reason, Chloe was no longer afraid of heights.

xoxo-xoxo-xoxo

_Imagine person A telling really dumb or corny jokes to person B, and thinking they are so clever and funny. But person B just thinks person A is adorable by thinking the jokes are funny._

"Wait, wait!" Beca said, laughing to herself as they strolled across the quad. "Why does Snoop-Dog carry an umbrella?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know, Beca, why does Snoop-Dog carry an umbrella?"

"Fo' drizzle," was the response before Beca cracked up laughing.

Trying not to groan at Beca's incredibly corny joke, Chloe just smiled. "Ha, good," she replied amiably, trying not to sound patronizing considering how bad the joke was.

Every day it was the same thing. They'd meet up from their respective dorms or last class to cross the quadrangle to Bella practice together and Beca would toss joke after joke at Chloe. After that first ill-fated witticism about sopranos, doors and keys at the initial practice of Beca's freshman year, Beca had decided she needed to hone her comedic timing. It just never occurred to her that it wasn't her timing that was the problem.

It was her material.

"What does a nosy pepper do?"

Chloe smiled good-naturedly. "I don't know, Becs, what _does_ a nosy pepper do?"

"It gets jalapeño biz-ness," the DJ said, adopting a rapper's attitude and hand motions to hit the punchline.

In spite of herself, the redhead snorted. For Chloe, it wasn't so much the jokes themselves but the way Beca told them. If they required an accent, they got an accent. Hand gestures? Sure. Completely acting out a scene? You betcha. Beca threw all of herself into her comedy. It was really the most adorable thing Chloe had ever seen.

It was drizzling one day as they hurried across campus, Beca pulling Chloe along by the hand. "Hey! Why did the musician get put in jail?" she called back over her shoulder. "'Cause he got in too much treble!"

Chloe groaned. "Oh, God…"

"Hey! Got in too much _treble_, get it? _TREBLE_?" She grinned over her shoulder at the redhead. "Like the Treblemakers? I bet Jesse would think that's funny!"

"I bet not," Chloe muttered under her breath.

However, all Chloe could do was grin at the little brunette. She was so earnest in her joke-telling that Chloe didn't have the heart to tell her the jokes she was relying on for laughs were horrible groaners. But the way Beca's face lit up when she delivered the punchline, with a cute little grin and the corners of her eyes crinkling with laughter, Chloe couldn't tell her to stop if she wanted to. And watching Beca's joy at trying to be funny pretty much assured that Chloe never wanted to.

That Saturday, the two were walking across the quad once more, Chloe with her arm hooked through Beca's as they headed towards their favorite diner for a quick meal before the latest edition of the riff-off took place later that night. (The Bellas had won the last two riff-offs, by the way)

"Hey, Chloe! Why don't cannibals eat clowns?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Because they taste funny," she answered.

"Aw, man, you knew that one?" Beca replied. "Okay, let me come up with something else."

"No, that's okay! You don't have to."

"What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back?" the little brunette said quickly. "A stick!"

Despite herself, Chloe smiled. She had to give her girlfriend credit. She was nothing if not stubborn.

Soon it was spring and the magnolia trees were exploding with blooms and the scent of the sweet flowers wafted over the quad. Beca held Chloe's hand in hers as they strolled across the grassy lawn towards the auditorium.

"Okay, last one," Beca said, grinning at the redhead pressing into her side.

Chloe eyed Beca with a smirk. "Promise?"

Beca just shot her a look. "There are 2 muffins in an oven. One looks to the other and says, 'Man, it's hot in here'. And the other one replies, 'Holy crap, a talking muffin!'.

That punchline actually made Chloe laugh out loud in honest amusement. "Okay, _that_ one was funny."

Beca's brow furrowed. "Aren't they all funny?"

Chloe looked at Beca for a long moment then surged forward and kissed her hard on the lips. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

For some reason, Chloe refused to hurt anyone's feelings.

xoxo-xoxo-xoxo

_Imagine your OTP lazing around on a rainy day._

Rain was so unusual in the Los Angeles basin. Especially lately. The entire area had been in a years-long drought and become as unstable as a tinder box, as evidenced by the wildfires in the hills that frequently sparked. So when it rained it was almost a special occasion. Especially one like this one; a steady shower of rain from the steel gray clouds shrouding the valley.

Chloe slipped out of Beca's grasp and climbed out of bed humming. Despite the lack of sunshine, the calming sound of the rain hitting the huge windows of the loft she shared with Beca actually put her in a chipper mood. Behind her, the brunette growled drowsily, flopped over on her stomach and promptly fell back asleep, burrowing her head into the pillows.

The single snowy white sheet thrown across Beca, leaving her bare to the waist, only increased Chloe's good humor. She stood for a moment and watched Beca sleep, loving the sight of the strong, lean back adorned with those distinct tattoos she'd learned all about intimately since they started dating. Love bloomed again in her chest for the smaller woman, cherishing once more the several years they had been together.

Pulling on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt, Chloe quietly made her way to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, knowing Beca would rouse once the aroma reached the bedroom. 'Smith, their big Carpathian Shepherd, was waiting for her at the bedroom door, giving her a gentle whine when she scratched his ears as she walked by. He followed on her heels and sat obediently while she fixed herself half a bagel with a schmear before pouring herself a cup of the fresh brewed coffee then filling the dog's massive food bowl.

Humming again to herself, the redhead moved to the large covered balcony off the spacious living area and stepped outside.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe settled onto a chaise lounge and stretched out. The air was heavy with the moisture of the rain but smelled fresh and clean, as though the rainfall had managed to knock the smog and pollution out of the sky, allowing Chloe to believe they weren't living in the heart of one of the largest cities on earth with a view of the Hollywood sign in the hills above them and the Capitol Records building just a short block away.

Despite the humidity making her hair curl with unruliness, Chloe relaxed back into the lounge chair, sipping her rich coffee and munching on her bagel. 'Smith settled down next to the chair as the gentle patter of rain against the building and the windows relaxed Chloe to a welcome state of indolence. She closed her eyes and listened to the world beyond the balcony.

A gentle hand on her shoulder had her opening her eyes to find Beca standing beside the lounge chair with her own cup of coffee and the other half of Chloe's bagel. The brunette gave her a wink and Chloe smiled at her.

"Hey, Doc," Beca said softly, finishing up the bagel and wiping the crumbs off her hand and onto her sweatpants, "Sit up a bit." When Chloe did so, the brunette threw a leg over the chair behind Chloe and settled down, resting a hand on 'Smith's head and gently scratching behind his ears. "Enjoying the rain?"

Chloe settled back against Beca's chest, letting her head fall back onto the brunette's shoulder and nodding. "It sounds so peaceful," she replied softly. "Doesn't it?"

In that instant, a siren split the air, causing 'Smith to sit up alertly.

"Yeah, completely," Beca cracked.

With a grimace, Chloe smacked Beca's sweatpants-covered thigh. "You know what I mean."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I do," she whispered, "My sentimental little ginger."

"Maybe we can go for a walk later, get 'Smith out of the house and some exercise."

"If the rain lets up, we can go up to Runyon Canyon and let him run a bit."

"He'll love that."

Suddenly, the rain intensified and the rhythmic sound lulled the pair into a gentle lassitude. 'Smith leaned against the chaise and rested his big muzzle on Chloe's thigh. Chloe pulled Beca's arms around her shoulders and sighed, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on the inside of the DJ's left wrist.

The touch tickled a bit and made Beca smile into the fiery red locks as she pressed a kiss of her own to Chloe's head. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. Chloe turned her head and nuzzled her nose into Beca's throat as she smiled, so utterly content she felt like laughing.

For some reason, Chloe loved the rain.

xoxo-xoxo-xoxo

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend, you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?"

As soon as Beca said it, she knew she's managed to hurt Chloe's feelings. And pretty badly, too, if the startled expression on the redhead's face was any indication. She seemed stung and looked away then turned back to meet Beca's eyes with a momentary furrowing of her brow. It was a look filled with disbelief and hurt. Suddenly, Beca didn't feel like fighting any more.

Aubrey railed at her for a few more minutes, then Jesse showed up at yet another inopportune moment and Beca'd had enough. "If this is what I get for trying…," she snapped before storming out of the auditorium.

Had she stuck around for another few seconds, she would have seen Chloe defending her actions to Aubrey before really laying into her roommate once the Trebles had taken the stage, angrily calling the blonde out for her actions, her dictatorial ways and her stubborn refusal to even consider any of Beca's ideas.

It wasn't the first time Chloe had stood up for the rebellious brunette. It certainly wouldn't be the last. Despite times when Beca acted like a spoiled brat, a bullheaded stubborn mule or just a pre-occupied artist working hard at creating music and she treated Chloe poorly, the redhead still stood up for her.

And Beca didn't act that way on purpose, it was just the way she was. Too focused, too driven and too much of a perfectionist. And because of that, she left Chloe oftentimes dealing with the fall-out of her behavior. And if anything bothered Beca, it was the seemingly callous way she sometimes treated the one person who meant more to her than anything else in the world.

One time happened her senior year at Barden. She and Chloe were sharing an apartment with Fat Amy and Stacie and they had decided to throw an end of winter party before everyone bolted for spring break. Beca's lone job was to get the kegs and the ice. Simple, right?

No.

She lost track of time during her shift at the station, taking calls from listeners about the latest Grizfolk album and tour. Forty-five minutes after the party had started Amy showed up at the station, complaining about "Shawshank" forgetting the beer, the warm adult beverages at the apartment and Chloe taking grief from everyone for the delay and being the one to apologize for Beca and the beer being a no-show.

And while Chloe had repeatedly insisted it was okay, Beca knew she had screwed up. She spent the next three weeks making up for it, doing whatever Chloe asked of her in apology. She never wanted Chloe to think she took her or her love for granted. And Chloe had let Beca wait on her hand and foot. She knew it made Beca feel better about her actions and Chloe was never one to pass up having a personal maid/butler/masseuse who was such a good kisser.

Then there was the time Beca was a complete no-show at an award's dinner held by the Board of Directors of the research lab where Chloe worked not long after they had moved to Los Angeles. All of Chloe's co-workers were pretty excited to meet Chloe's significant other, especially once they'd learned she had produced the latest Grammy-winning Song of the Year and was working with some of the music industry's royalty.

Instead, Beca was locked in a recording studio on the Sunset Strip with a Rock and Roll Hall of Fame vocalist banging out song after song for their next album. She didn't even get home until 4 in the morning. Chloe had spent the evening once again apologizing for Beca's actions and deflecting the looks of pity from some of her co-workers.

Chloe, immensely hurt, didn't speak to Beca for two weeks. Beca spent those 14 days and nights sleeping on the sofa, apologizing and groveling.

"It'll never happen again, Chloe," Beca had sworn, her arms around Chloe's waist, her head in the redhead's lap. "I swear it."

Chloe smiled ruefully as she stroked Beca's hair. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Becs," she replied, even though she had forgiven the brunette long ago.

"I love you, Chlo," Beca whispered.

"I love you, too, Beca."

And so it went. Beca would leave Chloe to handle things on her own while the DJ would be in the studio laying down tracks or mixing the latest album for another multi-platinum artist and Chloe would invariably excuse her actions and forgive her.

As more time passed, Beca tried her damndest to get her act together, never leaving Chloe to attend any event alone or putting her in the position of having to apologize for Beca being late, forgetting dinner or missing a get-together with friends all together. She still had her moments when she would get completely lost in her music but they were becoming fewer and further between. If nothing else, the two weeks where she was essentially given the cold shoulder by her beloved redhead gave Beca a little insight as to what her life would be like without Chloe in it.

She didn't want that. But some habits were harder to completely break.

"Beca, come eat."

"Be right there."

"Now, Mitchell."

"One sec, Chlo, I'll be right there, I promise."

Four hours later, Beca emerged from the small converted studio to a dark loft. There was a single light on in the kitchen and a sticky note on the hood vent over the island.

**_Went to bed. Your dinner is warming in the oven._**

**_-Chloe_**

Not a "Love, Chloe", not a little heart and her name, no x's and o's, just… Chloe. Time had gotten away from Beca again and her redheaded Doc had paid the price. While this still happened, even though with less frequency, it bothered Beca nonetheless. She loved Chloe and falling back into old habits and not giving her the time and attention she deserved troubled the brunette immeasurably.

"Shit," Beca muttered to herself as she removed the plate from the oven and sat dejectedly at the counter to eat. "Dumb move, Mitchell."

"Not so dumb," came a soft voice from the shadows.

Beca sighed when Chloe stepped into the kitchen, 'Smith on her heels. The ginger was slightly disheveled, as if she'd been tossing and turning for the last few hours, waiting for Beca to finish whatever she was working on and join her in bed for what was left of the night.

"I'm sorry, Chlo," Beca said softly, tossing her fork onto her plate. She was tired of doing this to the redhead, tired of being thoughtless where Chloe was concerned, especially when she loved her more than life itself. "I know I sound like a broken record, but time got away from me."

"I understand, Becs," Chloe whispered as she leaned a hip against the counter next to the brunette. "It's your job."

"That's just it, Chloe, it's a job. _Just_ a _job_. I shouldn't let it get to me so much and I never should let it interfere with spending time with you. You didn't sign on for this."

"Beca," Chloe warned. "Of course I did! From the moment we got together, I knew what could possibly happen." She stepped closer and looked the brunette in the eyes. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"Oh," Beca scoffed, "you enjoy being ignored and having to apologize for me? And bear the brunt of all my shit?" Her eyes fell to her half eaten dinner. She wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Beca," Chloe murmured softly. "Look at me." She waited until navy blue eyes met hers. "I enjoy everything with you. The good and the not so good. And even the bad. I fell in love with the whole little package, not just the good stuff."

"Really?" Beca responded with a wry grin. "You're going to make height jokes right now?" Chloe just chuckled and nodded. "I'm a shitty girlfriend."

Chloe laughed softly. "You're not a shitty girlfriend, Beca, you're just determined. You want to be the best producer you can be and you become incredibly focused on what you're doing. It doesn't make you a shitty girlfriend, it makes you a talented, imaginative, brilliant human being."

"I'm so sorry, Chlo," Beca murmured, reaching out to settle her hands on Chloe's hips. She pulled the redhead close and pressed her head to her girlfriend's stomach. "You deserve better than me."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Beca Mitchell. I love you, _all_ of you. I always have and I always will. I will stand beside you or behind you or where ever you need me because I believe in you. And I _deserve_ to be happy and loved and treasured and get all of that from the one person I love the most in the world. That's you. Whether you believe it or not, you treat me better than I could ask for. I know that everything you do, you do it for _me_ and for _us_. I couldn't do any better than you."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Act like I haven't been a complete shit to you the last couple of days. Or months or years. Jesus, I would have dumped my ass in a heartbeat."

Chloe shrugged and leaned close, cradling Beca's face in her hands to press a sweet, gentle kiss to the brunette's lips. "Because I love you," was the honest, heartfelt reply.

For some reason, one that was a complete and total mystery to the diminutive DJ, Chloe loved Beca Mitchell.

A/N – The building Beca and Chloe currently live in is the Broadway Hollywood Building. This is a real loft apartment building at the very corner of Hollywood and Vine. The lofts are amazing, the rooftop pool is spectacular and, yes, the view from several lofts includes the Hollywood sign and the Capitol Records building, which is pretty spectacular itself at night. You can Google "Broadway Hollywood Building" and see pictures of the building, the lofts, the pool and the view.

I gave Beca and Chloe a dog. He's a Carpathian Shepherd Dog. I want a Carpathian Shepherd Dog and I want to name him/her 'Smith (short for Naismith). So, basically, Beca and Chloe have my dog. Google "Carpathian Shepherd Dog" to see how big, and adorable, they are.

Beca's soprano joke can be found in the _Pitch Perfect_ DVD extras for those who are unaware. However, I get the feeling that wasn't so much the character of Beca but quite possibly the actual way Anna Kendrick would tell a groaner of a joke…


End file.
